Changes
by ChelseaAndSethForever
Summary: Chelsea and her friends are huge Twilight fans. They are in college and decide to go to Forks for the summer. But what happens when they find out the Twilight characters are real?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of her characters (except Chelsea, which is ME! *gasp* J)

Chelsea's Point of View:

_**I was 19 years old. Life was great. I was living the college life. But my life changed forever that summer. It was a summer that I will remember forever. Literally. This was my life and I had only just begun to understand the true meaning of it. This is my story, so welcome to it.**_

**I lived in Florida since I was born and had hardly ever been out of the state, let alone the country. I was going to college at University of Miami, and planned to be come a news reporter. I was majoring in broadcasting & communications to be exact. My parents could not have been happier because they never had the chance to earn a college diploma.**

**Every Friday afternoon, I came home to see my family and take a break from college life. My mother loved that I was close enough to come home because she always wanted to be able to ensure that I was making the right decisions…. which I was. My brother also came home from college on Friday afternoons. This was very different then when he went to Florida State because now he is in medical school. He did his 4 years of college at FSU and made the choice to go to UM for medical school. He was studying to become a trauma doctor.**

**I had already traveled to Spain through a foreign exchange program to become fluent in Spanish. At first, my parents didn't like that I was leaving the country, but they were soon persuaded when I told them that I would become fluent in Spanish. Today in Florida, its crucial to know Spanish.**

**Now I wanted to go to Forks, Washington with my friends Jhada and Debbie because Jhada and I were huge Twilight fans. On the contrary, Debbie enjoyed Harry Potter over Twilight but nevertheless decided to join us. My parents agreed because it was during the summer and school was not an issue. Jhada and I did most of the planning. We would rent a house as close to the filming scene as possible. Thanks to Debbie's mad house hunting skills we were able to be right on the Twilight scene. **

**I offered to be the designated driver for the trip, and even though my friends doubted my amazing driving skills, the plan fell through. We arrived in 4 days exactly. That's because we drove nonstop, straight through, no sleep. So you can only imagine how tired we were. When we arrived at the house we didn't even unpack. But actually fell onto the bed and slept the day away. By the way, it had been my idea to drive nonstop for 4 days. I always did like a challenge.**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT PPLS! MORE IZ ON ITS WAY I PROMISE! I ALSO PROMISE THAT IT GETS BETTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of her characters (except Chelsea, which is ME! LOLS!)

Chelsea's Point of View:

**I woke up panting and in a sweat, but was relieved to know my nightmare wasn't true. It was the same nightmare I had been having for awhile now. It was about me looking down from a high cliff down into the ocean and suddenly falling down. I am afraid of heights, so as I am falling I am screaming and crying in fright. Something catches me from** **my fall and before I can realize who or what has saved me, I wake up in a panic.**

**Now recovering from my fright, I looked over to see Jhada and Debbie sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake them up, I carefully crawl out of bed and throw on a pair of my favorite black jeggings and a white t-shirt that says 'Aeropostale New York Est. 1987'. I quickly put some gel, serum, and moose into my dark brown curls and double check myself in the mirror. I always want to look good no matter where I am going.**

**I wasn't going anywhere special. I just needed to get out of the house to relax and forget about my nightmare. I went to the kitchen and scribbled a quick note.**_** Jhada & Debbie, had to get out of the house for awhile. Be back soon. Didn't want to wake you guys up. - Chelsea**_**. I put on my Vans sneakers, grabbed my Coach bag, and was out the door. **

**I got into my red Ford Mustang carefully placing the key into the ignition. I backed out and made the decision to head down to La Push. I needed to see the beach because it reminded me of Florida and I was getting a little homesick. I followed the signs down the road even though it was only a one-way road. The speed limit was 40 miles per hour, which means that I was doing about 45 miles per hour. I was the only car on the road and did not see what I should have seen. BANG!**

**I immediately slammed on the brakes. I jumped out of the car to see what I hit. Or should I say who I hit. "Oh my God! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I said frantically. "Um…yeah I'm okay. Don't worry about me." the man said. He was huge. He looked as if he was about 20 years old. He was very muscular (with no shirt on must I say). But I realized he was holding onto his side. His hand was all bloody and he didn't make any eye contact whatsoever. "Get in the car." I said instinctively. "What?" He said confused. "Get in the car. I'm taking you to the hospital." I said, firm to my word. He agreed and slowly got into my car. He still did not make eye contact with me.**

**I know, I know. I sort of left you hanging there. But I'm going to start the next chapter ASAP. Ok? I pinky promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of her characters (except Chelsea, which is ME! OMG I own myself!)

Chelsea's Point of View:

**The ride to the hospital was short and quiet. I occasionally looked over at him, and he was just staring straight ahead with a blank face on. We arrived at the Emergency Room entrance in record time. Several nurses were standing there, waiting for any walk-ins. They carefully helped the boy into a wheel chair and took him away to evaluate him. I realized that I didn't know who he even was, let alone his name. I secretly thought that I had done my good deed for the day. **

**I waited in the waiting room because the boy had no one else there for him. In about an hours time, a pale and handsome doctor came up to me. He reminded me of one of those soap operas where the doctor is always handsome and model-like. "Um, Miss…" the doctor said, not knowing who I was. "Oh. My name is Chelsea." I clarified. "Okay. Well, I understand that the patient in which you brought over here today is not related to you. In fact, you do not know him at all. Is this correct?" **

"**Yes, that would be correct" I said, trying to talk professionally. "Well, his name is Seth. And, well, actually it turns out that I know him. Therefore, I have contacted his mother. He is in stable condition. Also if it is okay with you, he said he would like to see you." "Um…okay that's fine, Doctor…" I said unsure. "Dr. Cullen, Chelsea" he said with a chuckle as he walked away. **

**I stood frozen. Was he kidding me? CULLEN? Oh get a hold of yourself, Chelsea, I thought. He obviously **_**was**_** kidding with me. I slowly walked into the emergency room. There was that big, hot, and muscular guy named Seth. I couldn't help but smile. "Hi. Doctor…er…Cullen said that you wanted to see me." I stuttered. I walked closer to the bed in which he was laying on, stumbling over a wire in the way. "Yeah. But I wanted to apologize. For acting the way I did in the car. You know, well awkward. And what I'm about to tell you is crazy. I need you to promise that you will believe me, ok?" I nodded slowly and he put his hand to my face. " My name is Seth Clearwater. I can shape shift into a werewolf, and I have imprinted on you. Do you know what that means, Chelsea?" he said carefully.**

**I fell to the ground. I bursted into tears and nodded my head. "Y-y-yes. I-I know what that means." I looked up at him as he wiped my tears away. "You fell in love with me. You had a strong impulse that meant that I was your soul mate." I clarified once more. "Yes. But why are you crying? It makes me crazy to see you cry." He said in a genuinely worried voice. "I'm not sad, Seth. I'm crying because I'm happy. Because I live in Florida, where there are 4 very special books written about you and Jacob, Embry, Leah, Quil, Sam, and Edward, Bella, Alice-" "What? You mean to say that you know everything about me? That you read books about us? That's impossible!" He said in disbelief. I looked up at him now very sad. " So you don't believe me, Seth? Do you? Well, ask me one question about your life and I can answer it." "I believe you with all my heart, but what are the Cullens'?" He questioned. "Vampires." With that he lifted me up and he ran out of the hospital. I could have sworn I saw Dr. Cullen smile at us. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of her characters (except Chelsea, which is ME! OMG! I own myself!)

Seth's Point of View:

**On the way to the hospital, I knew it. I had imprinted on this beautiful girl. I tried not to make anything apparent because I didn't want to tell her…yet. I wanted to wait for the right moment and now was not the time. I noticed that she kept looking at me worried that I was hurt badly. I wasn't though. I knew I would be healed in an hour or so.**

**She was beautiful. She had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. Dark green outlined in a forest brown. Somehow there was a golden and red color hidden in her eyes. Her long dark brown curls draped down her shoulders. I was awestruck by her beauty. Unfortunately, we arrived at the hospital and I was wheeled into the hospital by the nurse. As soon as I was out of her sight I stood up from the wheelchair and walked into a room so Carlisle could check me out. **

"**What did you do this time, Seth?" the nurse asked me. I smirked and said, "Oh, you know the usual." She smiled and walked away. Carlisle came in almost immediately after and checked out my vitals. "Seth, it seems as though your blood pressure is quite high and your heart is racing at an abnormal rate, even fo a werewolf. Care to explain?" He said, with his eyebrow raised up in question. "I imprinted on her. I can't explain my feelings right now, but I love her." I said as I explained what exactly happened. Carlisle took the place of my father in this way. My dad died from a vampire attack. Although, humans believe that he died from a heart attack. "Ah. I see. Well, my advice to you is that when you tell her, not to overwhelm her. Ok?" I nodded.**

Chelsea's Point of View:

**He took me through the forest at a speed I didn't even know was possible. Yet, I wasn't scared at all. He put me down ever so carefully. Nearly, 10 seconds later 4 huge guys and a girl, who I knew were part of Seth's werewolf pack, arrived. "Guys," Seth began, although the girl, who I knew was Leah, cleared her throat. "Okay fine, Guys & Leah, Chelsea is my imprintee and she claims that she has 4 books that are popular all over the world about the Cullens, and us. She wants to prove it to us even though I believe her. So follow us. Ok?" Seth took my hand as we walked back to my car. **

**I drove to the house at exactly the speed limit (I wasn't taking any chances), and occasionally checked my rearview mirror to try and catch a glimpse of the werewolves effortlessly keeping up with us in the forest. "You're not going to be able to see them" Seth said knowing my intentions. "Why is it that you don't believe me about those books?" I said changing the subject. "I do believe you" He said bluntly. "No, I can tell that you don't. I feel like I've known you my whole life. I just know when you are lying" **

**I pulled into the driveway and he raced around to my side of the car. He opened the door and pulled me out throwing me onto the hood of the car. It didn't hurt though. There I was lying on my back on the hood of my car and before I could even speak he kissed me. It was sweet and passionate. It had been everything I had ever wanted. I knew I could never live without him. **

**Unfortunately, we were interrupted by his pack watching us and snickering. I turned red in the face as Seth said, "You guys are so immature! Grow up would you?". As we walked into the house Seth put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I will always believe you." **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight (cuz if I owned it, there would already be a new book out already *sigh*) But I own myself and I own the friggen PLOT! (Sorry Stephenie I beat u 2 it! *smile*)**

**A/N: Dear Jhada, A promise iz a promise. No more boldface. Also…ideas about the following would be helpful:**

**- How does Debbie & Jhada react to the whole Twilight idea being real?**

**- Will characters like Angela, Mike, Eric, and Jessica be alive? Or will it be more recently after Breaking Dawn?**

**You know the drill… Read & REVIEW! Thanx!**

**Chelsea's Point of View:**

The huge 6 footers and stupid 5 foot 6 inch midget me walked into the house in silence. Unless you consider Seth grinning stupidly at me, making me burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Seth asked. "Yoouu…." I teased playfully. We walked into the house, while Seth held the door open for me. "Jhada? Debbie? I have a surprise for you…so get your sleepy butts down hear right now." I called upstairs to them. One minute later, Jhada and Debbie came trudging down the stairs, only to look at me in shock. "Umm…Leah, boys…er….make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to get you guys something to eat. Debbie, Jhada…come with me to the kitchen."

We walked into the kitchen, and I began to open up the fridge. Eggs, Milk, AHA! Bingo! 3 packs of chocolate chip cookie batter! As I began to start making the cookies I said, " Those boys…and girl out there are characters from the Twilight Saga. I'll see if you can guess who they are. Anyways, we need to prove to them that we know about them through the Twilight Saga. Because, as of right now they are totally oblivious. I know, I know, its hard to believe, but…yeah." Jhada and Debbie looked at each other. Jhada's face in horror and Debbie's face in disbelief. "Wow Chelsea! You would say that! You crazy Twilight fanatic!" Debbie laughed out. "Um…Debbie, I think Chelsea's telling the truth. I mean what other logical reasoning could there possibly be?" Jhada said, getting into her pofessional and serious mode.

I slowly walked out of the kitchen with the freshly baked cookies. "Jhada, go get my Twilight books. Debbie and I will start to explain the situation. Right, Debbie?" I whispered. Debbie nodded and Jhada ran upstairs. The werewolf pack were now sitting on the couches. I placed the cookies on the coffee table while they all dug in to the cookies. Except Seth, he patted the seat next to him on the couch, gesturing me to sit next to him. Debbie looked at me questioningly.

I sat down next to Seth, and Debbie pulled up a chair. Soon enough the the plate was completely cleared. I giggled at this, and Seth put his arm around me. Jhada came running down the stairs with the book. "Okay, so we have the proof. We really do know about you, and we want to show you. So here are the book." I explained. I took the Twilight book from Jhada and put it on the coffee table so everyone could see it. Everyone leaned in closer Then I opened up the book.

BLANK! I flipped through all the pages. Not a single word! I gasped. Jhada and Debbie looked horrified. I kept flipping the pages until I reached the first page. It was the preface. _Life is like one exaggerated story. Characters come and fade. Questions are pondered until one reaches the climax of the story. But I was afraid my book was going to end. I held onto everything I loved, afraid this would be our downfall in the end. I didn't know their world existed until I entered it. Every story ends somewhere, and I was petrified that it might end here. _

I looked at Seth, to find that he was staring down at me helplessly. Jhada finally gained the strength and confidence to speak up, "I have reached a theory. The books that were once a fantasy, but a dream that we held onto is erased." "Really? I didn't notice that." I muttered sarcastically. Jhada glared at me teasingly, cleared her throat and began once again, "But, it seems to me that the books are rewriting itself. Although, I'm not sure if its only in our books and in whose point of view it is being told from." "Aww man! This is sooo beast! Like one of these crazy mystery adventure books." Debbie stated.

"I think its time we have paid a visit to the Cullens" Seth said carefully. Jhada, and I, couldn't contain our excitement, while Debbie looked shocked.

**So… I couldn't leave the Cullens out, now could I? My next chapter will be coming soon. But, I feel myself reaching pre-writers block (wonderful, isn't it?) So I need your help! Please help me with the questions in my author's note at the top of this chapter! Other ideas are welcome to! K? (lols)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Cullens (Please Read Author's note)**

**Hey, I'm Jhada I am now Chelsea's co-author/beta. I will soon start my own stories, but for now I'm writing with my best friend Chelsea. (yay)**

**Look me up. (JhadaLove) Anyway I know most of you won't read this author's note, so lets get on with the story. (Don't worry I write better than Chelsea. LOL)**

**Wait! I wanna do my author's note! Anyways, this is CHELSEA! Sorry, Im just naturally hyper like that. (Jhada- she really is.) Oh shut up Jhada! Who asked you? Anyways I expect you all to read Jhada's story. Like the good little readers you all are. But Im just talking (Jhada- you mean writing.) a lot, aren't I? Ha ha well aren't you just the sarcastic one today. So, without further to do or is it a due? **

**(Jhada- oh shut up Chelsea! Just read and enjoy the story!)**

**CPOV**

OMG! We went to the Cullen's house! Jhada was bouncing in the seat of the Mustang. Debbie was still frozen from the shock of finding out that vampires and werewolves (shifters) actually existed. 

" I so can't wait to meet Bella and Edward. Ooh! Or Emmet and Rosalie, and Alice, and Jasper." Jhada continued to babble in her seat. 

She was positively bubbling with excitement. I looked over at Seth. Looking hotter than any guy should. I so didn't expect this to happen when I came here. I was in love with a werewolf. 

"Chelsea! You're not even listening to me! Stop ogling at Seth. We all know how hot you think he is." Jhada yelled at me.

My cheeks flushed bright pink. Seth looked at me with amusement and love. Of course that only made me blush more.

"I think it's cute baby. I can't stop staring at you either." He said sweetly.

He kissed my pink cheek. I felt warm and giddy.

"Awww", Jhada cooed from the back seat. " Look at how cute you two are, oh and Chelz, your blush is showing." She giggled.

"Shut up, Jhada!" Curse my blush! 

We pulled up to a magnificent looking house. Even more beautiful than the book had described. Located in the midst of the forest, it was an stunning two story house, but it looked four stories high.

"We're here. I can't believe we're here." Jhada looked like she was about to explode with excitement.

" Hurry up! Lets go!"

"I'll just stay in the car." said Debbie timidly from her spot in the backseat.

"C'mon Deb! Please, for me." I pleaded with her.

"No, you go ahead." Debbie replied.

"Please, Debbie. For me." Jhada pleaded using her signature unstoppable, irresistible, puppy dog pout. My heart broke at the sight.

"Fine, for you." Debbie said in a defeated voice. 

"So you do it for her, but not for me?" I pouted.

"Your puppy pout isn't as cute as Jhada's." Debbie said.

It was sad, but true. We walked towards the house.

"She's right Jhada, you're pout is cute." Seth said as he saw her pout.

"What!" I exclaimed.

So he was over me? Just like that? I mean I am his freaking imprint! My face obviously showed what I was thinking because Seth leaned in and whispered to me,

"Don't worry baby your absolutely gorgeous." He cooed in my ear.

I blushed as he kissed my cheek. Unsatisfied, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with as much force and love as I possibly could. 

"Get a room!" Jhada and Debbie exclaimed at the same time. Seth looked even more embarrassed than I was.

"Yeah, Yeah. Alright, lets go." I said still grinning at the fact that I could turn Seth on **(Jhada- off!)** so easily.

He ran around to the other side of the car opening the passenger seat door for me, and then the backseat door for Jhada and Debbie. He swung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at the sky thoughtfully and wondered whether this day could get any better. 


End file.
